


Freeze

by ArchitectofSorrow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Sick Steve, Skinny Steve, bucky pov, i barely remember writing this, it's just been hanging out in my docs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchitectofSorrow/pseuds/ArchitectofSorrow
Summary: Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger. Basically, just Steve cuddling with Bucky in bed to stay warm on a winter night. Also, it's sad.





	Freeze

‘Bucky?’ The voice is small in the night, competing against the howling wind that shakes the rickety building. It’s small but close. The little shit has gotten up. Bucky looks down in the dark at the coach cushions. They’re scattered. The bed creaks, and Steve crawls in under the sheets, cold.

‘Why do you hate me?’ Bucky moans.

Steve’s ice feet are against Bucky’s leg, rubbing away at his warmth. Steve wraps his thin arms around Bucky and lays his head on his chest. He is shaking, so Bucky pulls him tight. Steve’s got no fat to keep out winter. Instead he wears Bucky like a blanket, gets down under him.

‘I don’t hate you,’ he says, ‘why would you think that?’

‘It’s the middle of the night, stupid.’ Bucky brushes hair off Steve’s forehead and blows warm air in his face. ‘You should be asleep.’

Steve shifts against Bucky then pulls away, so that they are now side by side on the narrow bed. He lies quiet a while, and Bucky is wondering if the dumb kid has finally nodded off when Steve says, ‘I stopped breathing again.’

Bucky jolts up. ‘Damn it, Steve, you’ve got to stop dying on me.’

‘I’m sorry.’ The wind bursts out louder, screaming and hitting the walls, like a child in a tantrum.

‘You better be.’ Bucky drags Steve close, envelops him. ‘Should I take you home?’

‘No,’ Steve says, ‘there’s nothing my mum can do. It’s a long, losing game, but everyone plays. My part’s just shorter than most.’ Bucky can hear Steve's smile in his voice.

‘That’s not funny, Steve.’

‘I know.’ Steve presses a chilly cheek against Bucky’s neck. ‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.’

‘Yeah, you should have. If anything is bothering you, Steve, you have to tell us, so we can help you.’

‘My stomach hurts. Ulcers acting up.’

Bucky climbs out of bed. ‘I’ll get you some milk.’

‘Thanks, Buck. Oh, and would you promise me something?’

Bucky stops a foot away. ‘Uh, okay.’

Steve’s face glows in a street lamp coming through the old, thinning curtains. The sharpness of his angles and the brightness of his eyes look eerie as if Steve were already haunting the room. ‘You’ll remember me?’

‘Steve…’

‘You don’t always have to think about me. I wouldn’t want you wasting your life, but from time to time, spare a thought.’

‘Steve, please, you’re being dramatic.’

‘Remember me.’ Steve reaches out and touches Bucky’s arm.

Bucky swallows and squeezes Steve’s now hot hand. ‘Well, that’ll be the easy road. You’d be damn hard to forget.’


End file.
